


This Love Asylum (Like An Island)

by cmxspells



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone else is the same, F/F, Genderswap, girl!Gabe, girl!William
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmxspells/pseuds/cmxspells
Summary: You’d be hard pressed to find anyone who didn’t agree that Gabriela Saporta was one badass bitch.(Title belongs to Hayley Kiyoko.)





	This Love Asylum (Like An Island)

You’d be hard pressed to find anyone who didn’t agree that Gabriela Saporta was one badass bitch. Truthfully, she didn’t think she as scary as people made her out to be— not at all, in fact. Sure, she flounced around school on six-inch spiky heels and there was an almost snake-like quality to her smile, but she didn’t think that warranted almost the entire school to fear her.  

She had her friends, of course. A small, tight-knit group that the rest of their classmates had nicknamed ‘the Cobras’. Gabi was at the helm, and was prepared to protect every single one of her friends with her life. It hadn’t yet come to that, since no one would dare cross her— not even the jocks or cheerleaders— but the others still appreciated the sentiment.

The start of a new school year always excited Gabi, and this time around it was particularly compelling as she would be entering her senior year. She’d had her outfit picked out for weeks already— the most important detail being a purple mini-skirt that far from met the school regulations on length. Her teachers tended to let her get away with murder as they also weren’t sure about what she was capable of. There had been rumors of all kinds, all of them eventually making their way back to the girl, with her favorite one being that she had been in prison for murdering her mother.

It wasn’t her fault that Jeanette walked out on them when she was only seven.

-

Gabi kissed her father goodbye on the morning of her first day back, waved at her younger brother then stepped outside of the house to head to Victoria’s car, which had not long ago pulled up to the sidewalk. Nate nodded a hello from where he was sitting in the backseat as Gabi slid in to shotgun, a smug smile inching across her lips as he’d obviously known better than to take her spot in the first place.

“Good morning, minions,” Gabi greeted, carefully folding her legs underneath the dashboard. Their considerable length was both a blessing and a curse.

“You need to stop call— there is _no way_ you’re not going to get pulled up, that skirt is practically a belt!” Victoria’s eyes all but popped out of their sockets as she looked down and noticed Gabi’s choice of outfit.

Gabi grinned. That was exactly the kind of reaction she was seeking. “Well, I’ll have no problem in demanding to know why male students, and male teachers for that matter, are so distracted by my legs when they should be focusing on _learning_ and _teaching_.”

-

As the three of them headed from where Victoria had parked to the front entrance of the school, collecting their other friends Alex and Ryland on the way, Gabi had infact been spotted by the school’s vice principal. He’d opened his mouth to scold her, but quickly changed his mind the moment she stared him down with a fire in her eyes.

As much as she wasn’t sure exactly why people were so afraid of her, it did sometimes come in handy.

-

Gabi had managed to get through to lunch without so much as a second glance from another teacher. She did enjoy when word spread quickly, she thought to herself as she smiled around the fork of salad she’d shoved in her mouth.

The Cobras sat at a table near the center of the cafeteria, not quite high-ranking enough to be right in the middle like the cheerleaders but Gabi was certain that if she asked, they would scamper away like she was Godzilla and they were an unassuming Japanese city. The thought entertained her, but no, her and her friends were quite happy where they were.

She had not planned for things to work out the way they did, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain either. There was an order at their school, like a well-oiled machine, and Gabi was looking forward to another year of comfortable familiarity.

Except, that’s not what she got.

“Who the fuck is that?” she demanded, in deadpan, pointing her fork in the direction of the lunch line.

A timid looking girl, who definitely wasn’t a freshman but couldn’t have been older than a junior, had left the line with a lunch tray in hand and now her eyes were darting around the room. She looked as if she thought someone would attack her at any moment, Gabi thought.

“That’s Billie Beckett. She’s a sophomore, just transferred in from some school in Chicago. She’s a book nerd, apparently,” Ryland supplied helpfully, and Gabi had never been more grateful to have such an incredibly nosy friend. Ryland knew everything about everyone, and that apparently extended to the girl who had only been attending their school for four short hours.

“Interesting,” Gabi mused, soon returning her attention to her salad but carefully watching Billie, who had sat at a far table on her own, out of the corner of her eye.

-

Gabi had all but forgotten about the frightened 15-year-old who had caught her attention on the first day back. That was, until a few days later when she was taking a shortcut across the soccer field on her way to her calculus class. Heels in her hand, she was oblivious to the world until she heard a strangled “please, don’t!” and peals of spiteful laughter.

“What the fuck?” Gabi whispered to herself, changing direction so she could investigate where the sound was coming from. Tuning in to the pleading and subsequent laughing, she deduced that it was coming from underneath the bleachers.

Her mouth set in to a scowl when she saw what was going on— a handful of the varsity cheerleaders were circled around Billie Beckett. They had kicked her to the floor and were now pulling at her hair, spitting at her and kicking her in the ribs.

“Get the fuck away from her now or so help me God, you won’t live to see tomorrow.” Gabi’s voice was slow and steady, a sure sign that if they didn’t do as she said there would be dire consequences.

As expected, the cheerleaders stopped what they were doing and bolted from under the bleachers.

“Are you okay?” Gabi asked, switching to a far more concerned tone as she approached Billie and dropped down to her knees to help her.

“Y-yes. Sorry, I… please don’t hurt me…” Billie begged, and the pure look of terror in her eyes felt like a knife wedging its way in to Gabi’s heart.

She knew she had a reputation and usually she embraced it, but having someone like this; someone so fragile think that she was a monster? That was just too much for her to let slide.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard about me but I’ve never hurt anyone. There are a lot of rumors, yes, but I’m a total pacifist. Do you want to tell me why those girls were attacking you?” Gabi assured, reaching forward tentatively so she could help fix Billie’s hair and wipe the grass and spit from her clothes. Gross.

“They… they said I’m a nerd. I know I am, and I had to deal with stuff like this back home but… I thought I could make a fresh start, I thought… I guess I thought that I could become someone other than me.” Billie sighed, blushing when Gabi touched her hair. “Thank you…”

Gabi smiled, but then a determined look fell upon her face.

“Don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t be you. That’s _fucked up_. I know you’re only a sophomore but from now on you sit with me and my friends at lunch, okay? If you’re seen with us… nobody will bother you.” She got to her feet, holding out a hand for Billie to grab and pull herself up with. “You are officially under my protection, Billie Beckett.”

“How— how do you know my name?” Billie raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious as to how someone as spectacular as Gabi Saporta even knew she existed.

“I have my sources,” Gabi answered. “You caught my attention on the first day of school.”

“Oh,” Billie mumbled, a blush once again creeping its way up her neck. Gabi certainly didn’t have any shame, and the wicked grin that stretched across her face was only testament to that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a very long time, so I'm not sure if this is even any good. I'm planning for it to be chaptered- I did enjoy writing it and would like to continue, even if nobody else is a fan...
> 
> I really love girl!William/girl!Gabe because of the interesting dynamic it can present. I'm looking forward to exploring it!


End file.
